The present disclosure relates to an editing apparatus that is capable of editing, in accordance with a user operation, a character string that is displayed on a display portion.
An editing apparatus is known that is capable of editing, in accordance with a user operation, a character string that is displayed on a display portion. Specific examples of editing actions are the adding and inserting of a character and a symbol to the character string, as well as the deleting of a character that is included in the character string. A technology is known that displays on a display portion a window in which a plurality of editing actions are shown in list form as candidates for selection. The user may perform an operation that selects one of the plurality of the editing actions in the window. The user is thus able use the selected edit action to edit the character string that is displayed on the display portion.